1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for dynamically partitioning a memory of a recording medium and particularly to a method for dynamically adjusting a space ratio of partitions in the memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recording medium determine an optimal recording power for a recording disk to be recorded according to its recording speed, disk process and disk manufacturer, and stores the optimal recording power into a memory such as an EEPROM before writing data. Because there are mainly two types of recordable disks, CD-R (Recordable CD) and CD-RW (Re-Writable CD), the memory in the recording medium is evenly partitioned into two blocks respectively for CD-R and CD-RW. Moreover, the optimal recording power records for each type of recordable CD are stored into corresponding blocks of the memory sequentially from a low to a high memory address. For each block, the optimal recording power record in the lowest memory address will be erased to add a new record into the block when the block is full.
However, most users prefer using only CD-R or CD-RW, and rarely use both. Thus, there is always one block more frequently used than the other. This not only leads to a low memory efficiency but also reduces the lifetime of the memory due to frequent erasing operations.